


Destinée & La chute

by rigellablackriddle



Series: Destined Saga [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Bad Potter, Dark Harry, Family Drama, Father-Son Relationship, Harrison Black is Harry Potter - Freeform, Harry Potter is a seer, King Tom Riddle, King Voldemort, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, Mpreg Harry Potter, Pregnant Harry, Regulus is Harry's father, Seer Harry Potter, Wrong Boy-Who-Lived (Harry Potter), consort harry
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22116634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rigellablackriddle/pseuds/rigellablackriddle
Summary: "Partie 3 de la trilogie Destinée". Une dévotion absolu et un amour éternel. Marvolo Serpentard ne s'attendait pas à trouver un consort en la personne d'Harrison Black né Potter, son amant enceint de leur futur enfant. Il ne pensait pas que ses objectifs étaient compatibles avec lui. Et la Destinée prévoyait la chute de la lumière, ce qui le satisfaisait.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Series: Destined Saga [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1038926
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Destinée & La chute

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AutumnsFey](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=AutumnsFey).
  * A translation of [Destined Downfall](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/547723) by AutumnsFey. 



" _Est-il vraiment le garçon qui a survécu ou est-il Le Garçon-Qui-Ment_ " Les yeux rouges brillaient d'amusement alors qu'ils parcouraient la première page de la Gazette du Sorcier.

" _Mhm... L'affaire Potter: Un pays trahi ... Comment ... attraper._ " Un sourire a traversé les lèvres pâles minces pendant que le papier a été jeté dans les flammes vacillantes. Le feu brûlait joyeusement, des flammes féroces dévorant le ridicule bout de papier que le monde sorcier appelait journal, léchant avidement l'insulte si, pour une fois, la première page était véridique.

C'était immensément satisfaisant de voir le visage terrifié et embarrassé du présomptueux garçon-qui-a- survécu, normalement arrogant, se faire brûler. Ah, parfois il suffit de profiter des plaisirs plus simples de la vie. Grand et mince, le Seigneur des Ténèbres amusé se leva de son fauteuil favori qui était situé devant la cheminée dans leur chambre spacieuse, des robes soyeuses aussi noires que le ciel de minuit coulant sur sa taille imposante alors qu'il traversait la pièce pour se tenir derrière son partenaire calme, ses yeux rouges se concentrant sur leur propre volonté sur la main blanche délicate tenant un pinceau à pointe noire.

Triomphant, il se précipita à travers lui tandis que ses yeux cherchaient la délicate marque de mariage placée sur l'anneau de son amant, un beau cercle de feuilles et de roses entrelacées délicates, reliées par des vrilles d'or blanc, les roses incrustées de rubis comme les veines des feuilles. Nuancé avec des copeaux d'émeraude. Il tendit la main et inclina sa tête délicatement vers le menton de son amant, cherchant l'amour absolu et le dévouement dans ses yeux émeraudes à moitié fermés. Il n'y avait ni surprise ni appréhension. Il ne s'était pas attendu à la peur ou à l'effroi, mais il était toujours amusant de voir que même les réactions les plus douces semblaient souvent échapper à son épouse. Certains trouvaient cela inquiétant ou effrayant, évitant autant que possible la présence des autres, mais Marvolo Serpentard était un Seigneur des Ténèbres; il était habitué aux traits puissants et excentriques qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer. Et son bien-aimé a certainement été béni avec ces deux caractéristiques en quantités copieuses.

Laissant retomber la tête de son amant, il s'installa derrière son partenaire, une main fine appuyée de manière possessive contre la légère rondeur chaude du ventre de son amant. Là, sous sa main, poussait une autre vie au sein de son corps élancé, une vie qu'ils avaient créée dans les passions de l'amour, leur désir et leur dévouement si intenses et si passionés qu'il en devenait la preuve de leur amour partagé.

Marvolo ne s'était jamais vu comme un père; il était un Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il était une fois un orphelin abusé, un étudiant discriminé mais charismatique et un Seigneur des ténèbres impitoyable mais juste, mais jamais il n'avait pensé avoir une famille, être aimé, avoir le dévouement d'un autre être simplement parce qu'il voulait être fidèle. Pendant longtemps, il se croyait incapable d'aimer, se croyait lui-même maudit par les circonstances de sa conception, puni de la cupidité de sa mère et du sang sale de son père. Et il l'avait accepté, avait même embrassé son incapacité à se faire aimer par ceux qui l'entouraient et choisi de poursuivre d'autres aventures ... comme l'immortalité, une raison de moins pour un héritier; pourquoi continuer la ligne s'il ne prévoyait pas mourir?

Mais tout cela, toutes ses croyances et ses suppositions ont volé en éclat le jour de sa résurrection, le jour où Regulus Arcturus Black, l'un de ses disciples les plus dévoués, a présenté la raison de sa renaissance et la clé de sa victoire. Son fils adopté par le sang. C'était ce garçon de onze ans qui avait trouvé le rituel de sa renaissance et l'avait modifié de telle manière qu'il ne nécessitait ni sacrifices physiques de ses partisans ni d'ennemis ni ne le déformait en un être totalement hideux.

Il avait été furieux en découvrant que le garçon était un Potter de naissance, et encore plus une fois qu'il a vu ces yeux colorés de manière obsédante. Les mêmes yeux qui avaient semblé s'excuser ainsi que leur porteur. Ses disciples avaient été choqués d'entendre que le garçon souriait timidement à leur Seigneur enragé était celui qui était responsable de sa chute, mais plus encore une fois la voix délicate du garçon leur annonça qu'il était un horcruxe vivant et en tant que tel garantissait la survie de leur Seigneur.

Si la petite chose ne l'avait pas choqué, il l'aurait maudite dans la folie pour l'audace d'exposer son secret le plus précieux. Mais il ne l'a pas fait. Il y avait juste quelque chose à propos de lui, quelque chose d'aussi séduisant que Marvolo avait renoncé à la torture et à la mort et plongeait plutôt profondément dans l'esprit chaotique de l'enfant. Là il avait été le témoin abasourdi et fou de la cruauté des parents du garçon, une fois que son frère jumeau plus âgé avait été déclaré à tort le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, le prétendu vainqueur de Marvolo, il avait vu la négligence, abus et la torture mentale limite, la solitude et le désespoir, avait vu comment Regulus avait secrètement enlevé le garçon à la demande de son frère aîné qui était le parrain des garçons et toujours incapable d'agir, vécu à travers le souvenir de la façon dont le jeune héritier Black avait adopté le garçon remarquable; il vit que l'enfant réalisait son don, son fardeau et tordait son destin à son goût.

Ce terrible cadeau. C'était impressionnant. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui a refait surface de l'esprit de sa chute une fois sur un temps était un homme changé. Il déclara l'enfant hors-limites, pour être son époux choisi une fois que le garçon eut quinze ans et donc d'âge de mariage, et ne cligna même pas des yeux lorsque ce garçon délicat se recroquevilla dans son nouveau corps, embrassant l'enfant aussi naturellement qu'il respirait. Permettant le câlin même pendant qu'il maudissait son incompétence de ses disciples pleurnichards, le beau garçon ne battant pas un cil aux cris résultants. L'époux parfait pour un Seigneur des Ténèbres parfait. Oui, pensa Marvolo en regardant les cheveux noirs et soyeux qui ondulaient en boucles sauvages sur ses épaules, il ne croyait jamais en l'amour et en la famille jusqu'à ce que sa bien-aimée virevolte dans sa vie et lui donne tout ce qu'il voulait. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment être un parent, mais il n'avait aucune idée de comment aimer et être aimer. Il aimait son épouse, et il aimait, aussi étrange et sentimental que cela puisse paraître, le petit être qui poussait dans son amant plus que les mots ne pouvaient le décrire. Ils étaient sa seule vraie faiblesse.

" _Il semble que le bétail soit maintenant conscient de qui était vraiment celui qui m'a vaincu. Un bon nombre de tes parents se souviennent soudain du petit garçon tranquille qui a disparu un jour, leur deuxième enfant, le jumeau ignoré, des questions qui sont posées, des questions pressantes que les Potter ne peuvent apparemment pas répondre._ »

Un gris clair a donné vie au noir, ajoutant des ombres et des nuances.

" _La Grande-Bretagne est à la recherche du fils perdu, le public pleure que le petit Harry Potter, leur véritable sauveur, les sauve une fois de plus._ " Marvolo sourit au petit reniflement de son amant.

" _Les spéculations vont bon train: qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé, a-t-il été kidnappé, amené sur le continent pour s'entraîner secrètement, ou quelque chose de plus sinistre, pourquoi les mensonges, pourquoi la dissimulation, où est-il connu? Et vos parents restent silencieux_. "

Noisette-marron a été ajouté. Une couleur crème douce a suivi.

" _Qu'est-ce que le bétail fera, maintenant qu'il cherche si désespérément son seul sauveur?_ "

Le pinceau se calma et une main délicate posa la main sur celle mince aux longs doigts qu'il avait étalée sur ses amants qui gonflaient le ventre. Marvolo savourait la douce chaleur de ce petit appendice.

" _Je ne suis le sauveur de personne_ ", répondit la réponse murmurée. Marvolo posa son menton sur sa tête d'amant, fredonnant d'accord. Le pinceau continuait régulièrement.

" _Beaucoup de choses que je peux être, mais le sauveur n'est pas parmi eux_ ", continua doucement son amant, la voix mélancolique, respirant mais stable. Ferme et impitoyable.

_Susciter._

« _Consort, amant, bien-aimé, fils, neveu, mère à être, dévoué à mon seigneur, voyant à sa discrétion, le Sauveur n'est pas parmi eux_." Marvolo sourit. C'était vrai.

_Le blanc a été ajouté._

_Blanc qui était teinté de rouge._

_Stupéfiant._

« _Moutons ils sont, et berger tu seras._ » Les tables tournent, et les couleurs se mêlent: blanc à noir, noir à blanc, gris. Les aveugles commencent à voir le gris dans le vieux manteau de chèvre, et avec tous les yeux qui ouvrent un grain de peinture blanche s'écaillent, et quand les aveugles verront, la vue devra répondre: les uns conserveront, les autres se noyeront, les autres prospéreront, vous vous tenez au-dessus d'eux tous, le voyant qui a toujours guidé. Je n'ai jamais douté que ma confiance pourrait être égarée, tu étais la seule option, à partir du moment où les roues du destin ont commencé à tourner cette histoire, et à chaque tour qui se déroule, nous approchons des destins.

« _La victoire._ »

" _Tu m'as toujours fait confiance._ "

" _Oui._ "

" _Suis-je si digne à tes yeux?_ "

Marvolo ne pouvait vraiment pas le voir. Il ne pouvait pas voir d'où venait la foi de sa bien-aimée, car la foi de son autre moitié existait même avant que Marvolo ne lui ait montré qu'il valait ce genre de dévouement. Il était toujours là, comme si son amour venait d'attendre que le digne de le donner apparaisse enfin. Et même avec toute la confiance et l'arrogance d'un Seigneur des Ténèbres, Marvolo fut humilié par cette foi. Un rire retentit dans la pièce. Il pouvait sentir sa magie résonner.

" _Vous êtes le seul digne_."

Il était le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais ne pas le torturer ni le tuer ne pouvait lui donner la joie et l'exaltation absolues que son amour lui donnait avec si peu de mots. Il savait qu'il était béni, parce qu'il ne pouvait y avoir aucune autre raison pour le bonheur dont il était autorisé à jouir, malgré tous ses péchés, ses péchés pour lesquels il ne ressentait aucun remords; il avait la chance d'avoir de l'amour et de la famille, quelque chose qu'il pensait avoir appris très tôt mais qui ne devait pas être pour lui.

" _Alors il est juste que moi seul aura à jamais votre amour._ "

Marvolo sourit alors que son époux se fondait complètement sur lui. Il peut être vieux et excentrique fou, mais il l'avait toujours en lui. Prends ça, vieux chèvre-baiseur. Qui est la vieille vierge solitaire maintenant? Il savait qu'il n'y avait personne et rien qui pourrait être plus important que ce moment. Il était à la maison, avec son amour et son enfant à naître, et tous ses objectifs, mais à un souffle de l'achèvement. Poils souples foncés trempés dans l'orange foncé.

" _Nous sommes presque là_." Vert vif a été délicatement ajouté. Un doigt délicat effleura sa main.

" _Oui_ ", est venu sa confirmation verbale amoureux. En fait. Aucune infliction. Un donné. Pas de question.

" _Je gagnerai._ " Le feu grésilla et craqua, et Marvolo apprécia le moment. Il n'avait pas besoin du petit hochement de tête de son amour mais il réchauffa néanmoins son cœur pour le sentir.

" _Je vous remercie._ "

" _Pourquoi?_ ", Marvolo demanda légèrement confus. Il était celui qui devrait donner ses remerciements, pas son amant. Le gris foncé coulait sur le pinceau.

« _Tu m'as promis d'aimer et de ne jamais me quitter, tu m'as promis de te battre pour nous, tu m'avais promis que notre enfant naîtrait dans un monde libéré des préjugés et des haines_ », murmura doucement son amour, ses doigts serrés serrant fermement sa main pour le maintenir en place.

" _Merci de tenir vos promesses_." Marvolo resserra son emprise sur les petits doigts tissés entre les siens.

" _Je suis à toi_ ", son amant respirait avec amour.

" _Tu es à moi et je suis à toi_ ", répondit-il aussi doucement. Levant la tête, il regarda la peinture qui séchait. La toile devant eux se tenait devant un petit chevalet gravé de rune et luisait de peinture encore fraîche, lui donnant une apparence presque animée. Une aura de pressentiment enfermait la peinture achevée. Son sourire s'incurva en un sourire en entendant la scène que son amour avait créée.

_Décès._

_Destruction._

_Feu._

_...La victoire._

_La victoire de l'obscurité._

_Sa victoire._

Lentement, il se leva, prenant soin d'être doux avec son précieux amant niché contre sa poitrine. Les temps changeaient, et il savait que cette fois-ci, c'était lui qui gagnait tout sur la table. Il avait joué. Et il avait gagné. La Lumière cherchait le vrai garçon qui avait survécu, ignorant que celui sur lequel ils avaient jeté tout leur espoir de sa seconde défaite somnolait légèrement sur la poitrine de leur plus grand ennemi, lié à l'esprit, au corps, à l'âme et au cœur par des vœux de le mariage, un amour si profond qu'il était comme une chaîne incassable liant deux âmes pour l'éternité et un enfant qui naîtrait de l'amour pur dans un monde paisible.

Ils ne savaient pas qu'Harry Potter était officiellement mort, qu'il mourut à l'âge de quatre ans à cause de l'abus de sa famille et de l'intervention opportune de son parrain désespéré qui préférait le perdre pour une vie dans le Côté Obscur plutôt que de le perdre par sa mort , et que Harrison Regulus Slytherin né Black, héritier secondaire de la seigneurie Black, était le devin dévoué de Lord Voldemort et l'époux aimant et fidèle de Marvolo Salazar Slytherin. Ils ne savaient pas ... qu'ils avaient déjà perdu. Perdu avant que le jeu ne commence.

Il a regardé de nouveau la peinture, de retour à la preuve même de sa victoire. Cela ne s'est peut-être pas encore produit, mais à l'instant où les yeux d'Harrison se mirent à voiler et ses mains à peindre, laissant apparaître sur une toile blanche ce que son esprit voyait avec une netteté décisive, comme s'il était possédé par des êtres supérieurs qui chantaient dans son sang.

La sortie de ses visions a créé le futur à être ... le futur qui aurait lieu. Ce n'était pas une simple possibilité. Quand Harrison a peint, il a peint la vérité absolue. C'était un chemin décidé. C'était inévitable. Le destin avait parlé. Et la victoire était sa destinée.


End file.
